


Saving what's left

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Birth, Death, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Violence, mentions of interfacing, possibly sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Terrible title. Couldn't think of anything better. RxOP. Transformers Prime. Can't think of a summary for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.
> 
> OptimusxRatchet  
> Child(s): Solarwind, Hot Rod, Bumblebee (adopted)
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s): Blockout
> 
> MegatronxSoundwave  
> Child(s): Sonicbeat, cassetticons
> 
> CliffjumperxArcee  
> Child(s): Gatejumper, Miracle
> 
> BulkheadxWheeljack  
> Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
> Child(s):
> 
> IronhidexChromia  
> Child(s): Sundance
> 
> StarscreamxSkyfire  
> Child(s):
> 
> ex RatchetxLightewave  
> Child(s): Prowl, Barricade, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Smokescreen
> 
> forced SoundwavexBarge  
> Child(s): cassetticons

It was a silent night in Autobot Outpost Omega One. Optimus Prime unconsciously pulled Ratchet closer to him in his sleep. Ratchet moaned quietly. A soft smile painted on the gentle grey faceplate. Slowly morning came. Optimus onlined his optics. He smiled at the sight of his mate sleeping peacefully. It was a nice scene to wake up to from a long night. Ratchet shifted a bit before onlining his optics.

"Morning love," Optimus whispered.

"Morning," Ratchet mumbled.

"Come, we must prepare for the day," said Optimus, getting up.

"I'll be there soon. I'm still tired," said Ratchet. "Our son had another intake attack."

"Very well. I shall go check on him. I'll see you later," said Optimus and left.

The red and blue mech walked into the room across from his. A desk filled with different items and datapads sat closest to the door. A berth laid next to the desk with a shelf above it, filled with different crystal carvings. A mech the size of Bumblebee slept on the berth, back facing the door. The light from the hall shined on the light orange and red armor with blue-black tints. The mech was slender and flexible. The chevron was white with the same design as Optimus'. Said mech carefully sat on the berth and a black servo touched the grey faceplate.

"Solarwind, time to wake up," Optimus said quietly.

"Mmm..." Solarwind moaned. "Daddy?"

"I'm right here," said Optimus.

"My tank hurts," Solarwind whispered. "I purged an hour after another attack."

"I know. Come on, you need your medicine," said Optimus. Large servos helped the smaller mech sit up. Dull yellow optics onlined slowly. A series of small, light coughs came shortly. Solarwind rubbed his throat after he was done. Optimus rubbed his back in small circles near the small of the back.

"Where's mom?" rasped Solarwind.

"He's still sleeping," Optimus answered.

"Are the humans coming?" asked Solarwind.

"I'm sure they are," said Optimus.

Solarwind had always loved when the kids came over. Something about them helped calm him. Optimus got up and helped his son to the main room before getting them both energon. Optimus then got some glowing orange pills for his son. Solarwind took three pills from the bottle and swallowed them quickly. He downed the energon and shivered slightly at the aftertaste. Optimus chuckled slightly before sipping at his cube.

Honks sounded from down the entrance way. Solarwind turned to see the Autobots returning with their charges. After the humans got out or off, the three transformed.

"Hey Solarwind," Miko said.

"Hey guys," Solarwind greeted.

"So, what are we going to do today? I got some neat movies to watch," said Miko, going over to the TV. "We got both Avengers, Twilight series, and Divergent 1 and 2."

"They all have some sort of violence," said Jack.

"Twilight sounds nice," said Solarwind. "It kinda reminds me of dad being fought over by Megatronus and a council member. Dad chose Megatronus. The council member just wanted him for pleasure and entertainment. Megatronus raised dad from a youngling to adult before the war started."

"Twilight it is then," said Miko.

"I'm going to work on something with Bee," said Raf and left.

"Arcee needs me for something," said Jack.

The two boys were gone. They really didn't want to see all the Twilight movies. Solarwind and Miko looked at each other before shrugging. Miko put in the first movie and started it.

~~~ past 10 pm

Solarwind shrieked and jumped up when a servo landed on his shoulder. It was just getting to an intense part. Bella and Renesmay were just about to go towards Edward after the Valtory arrived in the last movie. The mech flipped out his knife and slashed outwards. The side of the knife lodged into metal. Solarwind looked at his knife and then the energon. He looked up into his father's pained face. Solarwaind was terrified at what he had just done. Miko had paused the movie when she heard the scream.

"Dad... I..." Solarwind stuttered.

Tears filled yellow optics. Solarwind ran down the hall to his room. He couldn't believe what he just did. Luckily it was just the side, and no where vital. His carrier had taught him all the vital parts on a bot, but had missed thank Primus.

"Solarwind!" Optimus shouted after his son.

The Autobot leader tried to follow, but collapsed in pain. He pulled the knife out carefully as not to do more damage.

"Ratchet!" Miko screamed.

~~~earlier

Ratchet was working on fixing another tool Bulkhead broke. Just as he was about to finish, he heard running and crying right after a scream. The medic looked out the door to see his son run down the hall.

"Ratchet!"

Said medic ran towards Miko in the main room. He saw the girl leaning on the rail. He spotted his mate kneeling, a servo pressed to the gash. Glowing blue energon leaked out in a small trickle. He went to his side and checked over the wound.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was a really intense part. Next thing I know Solarwind screamed and Optimus is hurt. He ran out of the room," said Miko.

"It was my fault. I scared him," said Optimus, hissing at the slight contact. "I'm fine Ratchet, it's a small cut. Nothing too bad."

Ratchet transformed his servo and quickly patched up the cut. It really wasn't that bad.

~~~ Solarwind's quarters

Solarwind slammed the door shut. He opened a secret drawer and grabbed four metal hooks that slipped onto his servos and pedes. Solarwind crouched down and leapt up into the ceiling about his berth. The youngling climbed up into a secret hole hidden by the darkness. He made his way through a few tunnels before dropping into a fairly small room.

The room had a berth in one corner and a large amount of energon cubes on the other. Four or five bottles of meds sat on the desk next to the berth. Another tunnel was covered up by a thick, heavy, black sheet. That tunnel lead to a large vent that ended in the main room. Solarwind went down that tunnel and carefully looked out. He saw everone but his parents gathered together. He listened to what they were saying.

"I hope the kid's alright," said Bulkhead.

"Yeah, he must be scared right now. Ratchet said that it was a small cut, nothing bad. A simple fix," said Arcee.

Ratchet and Optimus came back out, both worried.

"Solarwind isn't in his room. We don't know where he went," said Ratchet.

"I'm sure he isn't too far. Maybe he's just hiding somewhere in the base," said Arcee.

"I hope you are right. I was the one that scared him. Memories must of surfaced and that's why he attacked," said Optimus. "Each of you search for him."

Solarwind went to the berth and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't know if his dad was okay or not. He didn't stay long. What would the others think of him? Could they forgive him? Would he go to his uncle for comfort? The mech didn't know. He would stay there for now and come out when he was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Solarwind grabbed two bottles of medication and snuck out of base. He signaled his uncle and waited for him. Megatron came flying in and landed in front of the young mech. The youngling jumped at his uncle, hugging him tightly.

"Solarwind, what's wrong?" Megatron asked.

"I hurt dad. I got scared, thinking of when those mechs tortured me. I attacked and now dad's hurt," said Solarwind quickly, panicking.

"I'm sure Orion is fine," said Megatron. "He's survived worse."

"But I freaked out! I hurt dad and now the others won't trust me! It was bad when Arcee blamed me for Cliffjumper's death," Solorwind ranted.

"Cliffjumper?" Megatron asked, vaguely remembering the red Autobot. "He's not dead."

"What? Where is he then?" asked Solarwind.

"Upon my warship. Starscream did not kill him. He's in stasis but I will return him," said Megatron. "If it will ease your mind at least a bit, then I will send for him now."

"Thank you uncle Megatron! That will help a lot," said Solarwind. "And I want to stay with you for a bit please. I don't want to be at base right now."

"That is fine," said Megatron before sending out the order for Cliffjumper to be sent down. The red Autobot came through the groundbridge shortly. "There you go."

"Cliff, when you go back, tell dad that I'm sorry and that I'm staying with Uncle Megatron until I feel safe enough to go back," Solarwind said.

"Uh, sure kid," said Cliffjumper.

The warlord and youngling left. The mech behind called into base, still confused on what happened.

~~~000

"No sign of him anywhere," said Ratchet, leaning heavily against the workbench in the medibay.

"We'll find him Ratchet. Don't worry," said Optimus.

"And what if we don't. He's been having issues mentally and physically since he was captured and experimented on," said Ratchet.

Before the medic could continue on, an incoming message alerted the base. Ratchet walked over to the computer and silenced the alarm. He was hesitant to see who sent the message. The rest of Team Prime gathered around the medic, waiting to see what was sent. Ratchet opened the message and gasped.

"What is it Ratchet? Who is it from?" Optimus asked.

"It's from Cliffjumper," said Ratchet. "Need a groundbridge. Waiting at last coordinates set."

"It could be a trap. Cliff's been dead for months now," said Arcee, hesitant to anything.

"We will take precautions. Ratchet, open the groundbridge," Optimus instructed.

The portal opened and the Autobots waited. The missing Autobot walked through, looking at all the weapons drawn towards him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Woah guys, calm down. It's only me," said Cilffjumper.

"How do we know it's really you?" asked Arcee.

"Well let me think. I was on a mission and I pretended to be a Decepticon. We encountered Shockwave through the spacebridge and ended up on Earth. While here, there was that human, Flower or something like that. I was on patrol and lost one of my horns. I was stabbed by Screamer and fell into stasis. I don't remember after that," said Cliffjumper. "And if that doesn't convince you, then this will. Arcee, you and me were planning to bond on July 17 before I was attacked and taken prisoner. You wanted to have a family too, despite the war still going on."

Arcee put her weapons away. She knew it was all true. This truly was Cliffjumper. The rest followed suit, trusting the only femme. She walked up to him and hugged him close. Cliffjumper reacted with a kiss.

"Hey Prime, your kid wanted me to tell you not to worry. He's staying with Megatron for a while," said Cliffjumper.

"Megatron? Why on Earth would he go with him?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Solarwind is a Decepticon?" Miko asked. Optimus thought for a moment. He realized what Solarwind had found out.

"I believe Solarwind has discovered that Megatron is my brother. That would make him believe that he is a safe haven to go to when he doesn't wish to be here," said Optimus.

"Your brother? Megatron's an uncle?" Raf asked.

"Yes. Megatron was taken from our home when I was but a mere newborn. I did not know him, but I knew he loved me. He was taken because of his red optics and forced to become a gladiator. I was told stories every night by my creators of my older brother. While I was working at the Hall of Records, I was taken to a member of the High Council. It was that same day that Megatron came to Iacon to search for his family. He saw what the council member wanted and fought to take me back. That member wanted to use me as a pleasure bot, but Megatron suffered to have me returned," Optimus explained. "He received harsh punishment when he went back to the Pits of Kaon. Though we talked constantly, Megatron was changing. He wanted a new world and demanded to be named the next Prime. I did not think violence was the way to go and put in my own senses. I was named the next Prime. I tried to tell Megatron I wanted him at my side, but he wouldn't hear of it. I still hope he sees his errors. Violence was all he knew and endured. His whole life had been fight and kill or be killed."

"Well I think Solarwind knows what he's doing. I'm sure he'll be fine," said Jack. "He needs some time to clear things up. He'll come back when he's ready."

~~~000

"So what's new?" Solarwind asked, finally settled into a spare room and now in the rec. room.

"Nothing much. Lost a few troops in the last battle. Filed reports that came in," Megatron listed. "Though I recently found out that Soundwave is carrying. He's only a month along. Knock Out confirmed it about a week ago."

"That's wonderful. Got any names planned?" Solarwind asked, the happy news cheering him up.

"Soundwave has chosen Sonicbeat to be the little one's name," said Megatron. "I'm sure Orion will allow you to come and see the sparkling every now and then."

"That would be great," said Solarwind, his voice cheerful.

Soundwave walked into rec. room get some energon after working for long hours. Megatron greeted him with a kiss on the helm. Solarwind motioned for Soundwave to sit next to him. The silent mech sat down and took off his mask. He smiled at Solarwind and gave him a side hug. Solarwind leaned on the mech, enjoying the good company. He took his meds and looked at the noticeable bump on his uncle's mate.

"How is the little one doing?" asked Solarwind.

"Taking a lot of energy from me," Soundwave jested quietly.

Solarwind tuned in his audios to hear the mech. He could still see all the scarring from a terrible accident. Soundwave's optics were white with very light purple in them, showing he was mostly blind. His lips were scarred like his uncle's but they traveled down to his neck, right where his damaged voice box was. Soundwave wore the visor to help him see clearly and talk better. One of theses days, Solarwind vowed to help the injured mech regain sight and voice. Megatron placed a servo on one of Soundwave's.

"Knock Out's work is almost done. Soon, he will be able to fix your voicebox and your optics," said Megatron softly.

"I can help too. Knock Out asked for some stuff last time we met and I brought them along. I want to help Soundwave," said Solarwind, patting his subspace compartment.

"Thank you Solarwind," said Soundwave, taking in more energon.

At the talk of the medic, he walked in. Breakdown followed along, helping his sparked mate. The medic sat with the rest, next to Megatron. He rubbed his optics and forehelm, optics showing how tired he was.

"How are you feeling?" Megatron asked.

"Like I'm fat. This sparkling will be the death of me, I swear. He's been moving nonstop all night and into today, not once resting," said Knock Out. "Thought that energon will stop him."

"You're sparked too?" Solarwind asked. "Got any names yet?"

"Nope. Gonna wait till he's here kiddo," said Breakdown, setting down a cube for his mate.

"I'll help if you want. I won't mind," said Solarwind. He pulled out some parts and tools from his subspace. "Hey Knock Out, here's those things you asked for. Mom will probably not mind."

"Thank you," said Knock Out, having Breakdown take them. "I can get started in a few days."

~~~000

"He's been gone for a few weeks. Are you sure he's alright?" asked Ratchet, leaning heavily on the computer consol.

"I'm sure he's fine Doc. He's a strong kid," said Cliffjumper. The mech frowned. "Ratchet, are you feeling okay?"

"I am not fine Cliffjumper. I have always been ill as a youngling. The virus I have has no cure. It is now become active again. In my age and state, I will have a mere few years if it gets any worse. Other than that I have at least a few hundred left," said Ratchet.

"Does Prime know?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Not yet. Only you know right now. I will wait until I cannot continue on to tell. I don't need pity or help," said Ratchet. "I know when to tell."

"I trust you Doc," said Cliffjumper. "The others should be back soon from patrol and picking up the kids."

"Good. Now, I am going to get some rest. You keep an optic on things," said Ratchet.

"Sure, whatever you want," the mech replied, taking the medic's place at the computer.

~~~ somewhere in base

"Are you sure?" asked Arcee.

"Positive," said Cliffjumper. "There is no telling who or when it will happen. They didn't tell me."

"Then let's go warn everyone," said Arcee.

"No! They can't know yet. It just needs to happen. He must prove himself when it happens," said Cliffjumper.

Ever since Cliffjumper came back from faking his death, he's been having visions. Arcee was the only one to know of the visions. Arcee nodded and embraced her mate. It was going to be a hard test. The femme just hoped that everyone would be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet stared off into space in the middle of his work. His thoughts traveled to when he was a young mech, just new medic at the hospital in Iacon. Thinking would keep his mind off of the pain building up in his chest.

_Ratchet checked the datapad in his servo, walking into one of the patient's room. He looked up to see a larger, mech with an arm missing. The mech was mainly red with little bits if black, white, and blue trimming and highlights. His bright, blue optics lit up at the sight of the medic._

_"Hello Lightwave, my name is Ratchet. I will be your medic while you're here," said Ratchet. "Now, this should be an easy fix."_

_"You're the doc. I trust you to fix me," said Lightwave._

_"Good. Now hold still. It will hurt a little," Ratchet warned._

_~~~000_

_Ratchet sighed after a long night at the hospital. He mainly saw Lightwave around. He thought that the mech did it on purpose just so that he would get fixed by the mech. Ratchet started to head home when he was stopped by Lightwave._

_"Hey, uh Ratchet," Lightwave greeted. "Wanna grab some energon with me?"_

_"That sounds nice," said Ratchet._

_~~~000_

_"Are you serious?" asked Ratchet._

_"I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't," Lightwave chuckled._

_Ratchet nodded, tears forming in his optics. He kissed Lightwave and held him close._

_~~~000_

_"Two healthy split-spark twins," said First Aid, cleaning up the two wailing sparklings._

_"They're beautiful, just like you," said Lightwave._

_Ratchet took the two mechlings in his arms and looked at them. The oldest had black and white paintjob and red optics. The other was also black and white. He had blue optics like his sire._

_"The oldest is Barricade, and the youngest is Prowl," said Ratchet._

_"They'll be good mechs one of these days," said Lightwave, planting a kiss on each helm._

_~~~000_

_Ratchet sent his two sons off to school. They were both younglings. Lightwave would pick them up and watch the new sparklings, also split-spark twins. He waved goodbye to his sons and left towards the hospital. The new sparklings squirmed, wanting to be put down._

_"Hold on you two. You can't go running off. Wait until we get home to do that," said Lightwave. "I'll pick you two up later on today. I'm going to drop these two off at Kup's place so that you two can do homework in silence."_

_"Alright sire," said Prowl._

_"See you later," said Barricade._

_Lightwave took the red and yellow sparklings down the street to Kup's house. He knocked and waited. Kup answered and smiled at the two sparklings."_

_"Lightwave, good to see you again," said Kup._

_"You too. Just dropping off Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I have to head to work. Hype needs me to watch the cells," said Lightwave. "He's going to be busy for a while. His mate just delivered a mech named Jazz. His kid is having problems."_

_"I'll watch them for you," said Kup, taking each sparkling. "I know they love to hear my stories."_

_"Thank you Kup. Ratchet will be home late today," said Lightwave._

_~~~000_

_"Why are they so small carrier?" Sideswipe asked, leaning over the side of the berth._

_"Well they are newborns," said Ratchet, holding the two twins. "These are your brothers Bluestreak and Smokescreen."_

_"They're kinda cute," said Sunstreaker._

_"Prowl, Barricade, come say hello to your new brothers," said Lightwave._

_The two went forward, looking at the wriggling sparklings. Prowl smiled with Barricade, both feeling protective over the new members. Their family just grew yet again._

_~~~000_

_"Prowl, Barricade, take your brothers and get out of here. I'll find you when this is over with," Lightwave ordered. "Ratchet follow them."_

_Prowl and Barricade each took a set of twins and started running off. Mechs and femmes were shot left and right. Prowl followed Barricade, who lead them to the Hall of Records. They met up with Orion Pax, following him to safety. Both were adults now, but their siblings needed them right now. The city was being wiped of any red optic bots out of fear. Megatron had started up a war and Orion was named the next Prime. Barricade set down Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before turning back outside. Ratchet looked confused, tending to his young sons._

_"'Cade, where are you going?" asked Prowl._

_"I'm sorry brother, but I follow Megatron. He at least doesn't care what color optics you have. He needs help in making Cybertron a better place. I will do that for my family," said Barricade, turning and leaving._

_"Barricade fears for his family Prowl. He's willing to do anything to protect them. With his red optics, that makes your whole family a target for the High Council," Orion explained._

_~~~000_

_"Sir, we found survivors," a mech reported._

_"Ratchet, prep the medibay for injured," Optimus instructed._

_Ratchet did as told and waited. Two of the survivors of Tyger Pax died on the way over. The other was a young mech, who he remembered Optimus adopted when one of the youngling centers was bombed. Bumblebee was the only survivor. The last bot was in critical condition. Ratchet felt his spark stop when Lightwave was brought in. His chest had a large hole in it, showing his fading spark._

_"Hey, Ratch," Lightwave said, trying, and failing, to sound happy._

_"Don't speak 'Wave. I'll patch you up," said Ratchet._

_"What's the point? I'm already dying," said Lightwave. "There's nothing you can do, except to kiss me one last time."_

_Ratchet did as requested, knowing that he couldn't save his mate. Lightwave slipped away with that one kiss. Ratchet shook as he cried. The pain in his spark was unbearable. He wiped the tears and got working on Bumblebee. There would be time for mourning later._

~~~000

Ratchet sighed and got busy again. He didn't want to remember anything right now. He knew that it would only cause more pain. His thoughts instead wondered to Solarwind. He hoped that he would come back soon.

"Solarwind, I hope you are safe," Ratchet muttered to himself.

~~~000

"Alright, everything is back to normal," said Knock Out, pleased with himself.

"Looks great Knock Out. Soundwave looks better than before," said Breakdown.

"Uncle Megatron will be so happy to know things went well. I bet Soundwave will be happy too," said Solarwind.

"I'm sure they will be. Soundwave will be out for a while. Why don't you go tell Megatron the operation was a success?" Knock Out suggested.

Solarwind ran out the door and to the command center. Megatron was looking over reports when he came in. The warlord turned and hugged the mech.

"Uncle Megatron, Knock Out said that everything went well. Soundwave will be out for a while, but he's fixed now," said Solarwind.

"Excellent. It will do him good to regain some of what he lost," said Megatron. "Now, how about you help me with some things. I need help with the sparkling's room."

"I can do that," said Solarwind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Looks good," said Solarwind, grinning at the blue, white, purple, and silver room with Cybertronian designs. He looked over at his uncle and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Megatron.

"You've got paint all over your frame uncle," Solarwind laughed.

"So do you," Megatron pointed out, getting a bit on his nephew.

"Hey! No fair. You got me all dirty," Solarwind pouted.

"Don't cry youngling. This is nothing," Megatron smirked before pouring a whole bucket of purple paint on the younger.

"I'll get you," Solarwind whispered, grabbing the silver and purple paint and dumping them on his uncle.

Megatron laughed as he was painted with his own colors. Solarwind also laughed. The two headed out of the room and into the washracks to get cleaned. After getting cleaned up, Megatron walked to the medibay to go check on his mate. Soundwave was up and having Knock Out test out his repairs.

"You look wonderful Soundwave," Megatron commented.

"Everything seems to be running properly," said Knock Out.

"Thank you Knock Out," said Soundwave.

"Ah, you sound just like that day I first met you," Megatron purred. "Absolutely hypnotizing to my audios and spark."

"You sound amazing Soundwave," said Solarwind. He looked down for a moment.

"Solarwind, what is it?" asked Soundwave.

"I don't know. Carrier seems to be in pain," Solarwind said, looking up to his uncle. "I have to go back. Something's wrong with carrier."

~~~000

Ratchet slept on the medibay berth, life support on his chest. Optimus sat next to him, optics closed. Cliffjumper had informed the rest of the team when Ratchet collapsed while getting energon. That's when he informed them of what Ratchet had told him. The old mech twitched slightly every now and then. It appeared his systems were weakening greatly. The computer beeped and the sound of an engine came in through the entrance. Everyone looked to see Solarwind transform and rush to the medibay.

"Solarwind," Optimus greeted. "You have greatly worried us. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad. I was helping out with a few things," said Solarwind. "I came back when I felt carrier."

"Your carrier will be fine. He's resting peacefully," said Optimus. He took his son by the arm and brought him into a hug. "I am so glad you are home."

"Me too," Solarwind hummed.

"So what exactly were you doing with Megatron?" asked Arcee, her whole form on edge.

"Well I helped Soundwave regain sight and voice. I also helped with the sparkling room," said Solarwind.

"Sparkling room?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah. Soundwave is expecting and so is Knock Out," said Solarwind. "Dad... Uncle Megatron says I can go visit when his sparkling arrives."

"Is that so. Just be sure to tell us where you are going and when," said Optimus.

"Optimus seriously? You're going to let Solarwind go to the Decepticons to see some spawn of theirs?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"There is no harm in it. Megatron will not bring harm to Solarwind," Optimus assured.

"You don't know that. He could be using him to find us," Arcee growled.

"I know Uncle Megatron won't do that. He cares about me," Solarwind protested. "You don't even know him."

"You're right. There is nothing to know about him. He's a sick fragger who only knows violence and nothing else. He killed millions and our planet," Arcee argued, tone angry and threatening.

"Arcee stop," Optimus commanded.

"Come on Cee. Let's get you cooled down," said Cliffjumper, leading the femme away.

Solarwind stayed silent. Maybe Arcee was right. He was stuck on what to think. Maybe he would go visit sooner. The young mech didn't feel wanted. He must be a terrible mech to care for someone who others didn't get. Instead, Solarwind took a report of his carrier and copied it onto a datapad before heading to the groundbridge.

"Solarwind, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"What does it matter? I don't belong here. I'm just a fragger for trusting someone that no one else does. Tell carrier that I came to see him," said Solarwind before opening the groundbridge, setting it to delete his coordinates. Optimus went to go stop his son, but the portal closed. Optimus sighed, staring down at the ground.

~~~000

"Back already?" Megatron asked, amusement in his voice. He frowned when he saw tears. "Solarwind? What happened?"

"Nothing," Solarwind shrugged.

"Don't try to lie. I know when someone is," said Megatron. He took the mech into his arms. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I went back to the base. Carrier was in medibay and the others were nearby. Arcee started talking about you using me to find the location of the base. I said that you wouldn't use me and that you cared about me. She then called you a sick fragger who knows nothing but violence and nothing else and that you killed millions and our planet," Solarwind sobbed. "You care about me. You never meant to do the things you did. I don't blame you at all."

"Oh Solarwind, some of the things I did... I meant for it to be that way. Sadly, not everything went as planned. I chose to kill all those innocents. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. If I could, I would turn back time and stop myself from starting the war. It's true that I know nothing but violence, but only to solve problems. The caste system had taken me away from my family at a very young age," Megatron explained. "I was forced to be the way I am because of the caste system and the High Council. I wanted to make Cybertron a better place for all. I didn't want anyone else to suffer like I did and so many others. I care too much to allow that to happen."

"Then why does the war go on? Why does everyone have hatred for those who are different?" Solarwind asked.

"I do not know why. As for the war, I do not believe it will change anything. Either way, I will have to atone for what I have done," said Megatron.

"But... you'll die. I've heard others say that those who do bad get punished badly. The rest of our race will kill you and all that stand by you. I don't want that to happen," said Solarwind, clinging harder to his uncle. "You don't deserve that. You're a good mech whose been taught wrong just because you are different."

"Youngling, whatever happens will happen for a reason, no matter what," Megatron whispered. "Come, you must rest. You look exhausted."

Megatron lead the young mech to a spare room. Solarwind nodded and laid down on the berth, falling asleep.

~~~ dream

_Cybertron had been brought back to its rightful glory. Mechs and femmes cheered as Megatron was brought forward in chains, helm bowed low. Solarwind looked confused at the cheering bots. Megatron was spat upon, hit, and cursed at as he walked through the crowd. He was brought up to a platform above the crowd. Optimus looked away in defeat, fists clenched. He could not persuade the crowd. He looked to his brother._

_"I'm so sorry Megatron," Optimus said, voice breaking._

_"I forgive you brother. This is what must be done for all that I've done," said Megatron._

_"No! I won't let you!" Solarwind shouted, pushing through mechs and femmes to the platform. He climbed up and hugged his uncle. "I can't let you die."_

_"There is no need to mourn young one," Megatron whispered to him._

_"Kill them both!"_

_"Down with the Decepticon and his sympathizer!"_

_"They deserve to die!"_

_Solarwind ignored the people below. He couldn't let them kill the silver mech. He stood to them, arms spread slightly at his side._

_"He did nothing wrong! He was forced to be like this because he was different! Please, listen to me! Let him live and make the world he planned for! All he wants is peac-"_

_Bang!_

_Solarwind stopped talking. Shock ran through his body, registering the pain that blossomed in his chest. Solarwind fell backwards, landing right in front of the silver mech he protected. Megatron shouted something and struggled, but he could not hear. Megatron was shot next, killing him almost instantly. Megatron fell near Solarwind. The mech tried to talk, but failed. His body was growing weaker as his spark faded. His father knelt next to them, shouting something. Solarwind saw everything go black._

~~~ end dream

Solarwind woke with a start, his body shaking. He realized it was just a dream. He sighed in relief and remembered the datapad he had. Walking to the medibay, he went in to find Knock Out. The red mech smiled at the sight of a familiar face.

"What can I do for you Solar?" asked Knock Out.

"What can you tell me about carrier with this?" asked Solarwind, handing over the datapad. Knock Out hummed as he read it.

"Well for starters, he's sparked. His body is being infected with an incurable virus is the next I see," said Knock Out.

"Sparked?" Solarwind asked in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Arcee left Cliffjumper tied to the berth, gagged and unconscious. She had cooled down... for now. The femme walked into the main room, not seeing Solarwind. Optimus was next to Ratchet's side, murmuring something. The medic was awake, listening carefully. The humans played their games and the other two mechs were at the monitor, looking at a signal that appeared.

"Uh... Optimus? There's an Autobot ship hailing us," said Bulkhead.

"I'll be right back love," Opitmus whispered. He went up to the computer and pressed a button. "This is Autobot Outpost Omega One."

" _Hey Prime,_ " greeted a voice.

"Jazz, it is good to hear from you," said Optimus. "Who all is with you?"

" _Uh... Prowler, 'Hide, Chromia, Twins, Bluestreak, and Skyfire,_ " said Jazz. There was arguing in the background.

" _'Hide stop it!"_

_"I ain't doing nothin'."_

_"You're being clingy to me again."_

_"I can't help it if I love you."_

_"Sounds like Ironhide and Chromia are arguing again. Anyway, where should we land Boss?"_ asked Jazz.

"I will send you coordinates. I shall meet you," said Optimus. "Careful landings."

Optimus sent the coordinates and turned towards his team.

"Should someone stay with Ratchet?" asked Arcee.

"I will do that. Arcee, I trust you to bring our new recruits here safely," said Optimus.

"Yes sir," said Arcee.

Optimus walked back to Ratchet and told him the news. The medic smiled at the news. His smiled faded and was replaced with a frown. Optimus frowned as well, looking at his mate carefully.

"Has Solarwind returned yet?" Ratchet asked.

"He did for a short while. He felt your pain through the bond and came back. Arcee... said some things and Solarwind returned back to the Decepticons," said Optimus.

"That femme must learn when and what to say," said Ratchet.

"It appears that Soundwave and Knock Out are expecting. Solarwind wishes to see Megatron's sparkling when it arrives," said Optimus.

"Sparklings hmm? Been a long time since a sparkling was ever seen. Solarwind and Bumblebee were the last ones that we know of," said Ratchet.

~~~000

"New Decepticons?" Megatron asked, looking at the screen. Soundwave just nodded. "Have them board the ship."

Soundwave nodded again and typed away at the computer, sending their current coordinates. Megatron headed up to the flight deck to greet the new arrivals. Solarwind was walking through the ship, looking for his uncle. The two ran into each other.

"Uncle Megatron guess what?" Solarwind asked, a mix of sadness and happiness in his voice.

"What?" Megatron returned.

"Carrier is sparked," Solarwind rejoiced.

"Then why do you sound sad?" Megatron asked.

"Well... Carrier's really sick. Knock Out looked at the scans I took of him before returning. He has a virus that doesn't have a cure. Knock Out also said that he's had it when he was sparked. He should have hundreds of years left, but something made it shorten to a few years," Solarwind explained. He choked for a bit, clenching his servos together and gritting his denta. "The sparkling has a high chance of not making it. Carrier could also die during the delivery."

"Oh Solarwind, I'm so sorry," Megatron said softly, pulling the mech into his arms. "Bring Ratchet here when it's time. Knock Out and Breakdown are the best to help him. I am positive that they will ensure that Ratchet _does not_ die during delivery. And _if_ he does, then we will do whatever it takes to help raise this sparkling."

"What? What is this about my carrier?" a voice snarled. "Lord Megatron, what are you talking about?"

"Ah Barricade, so good to see you again," Megatron greeted. He looked past him to see little bots running towards him. "Ah, my children, glad to see you as well."

"Sire, is carrier here?" asked Rumble.

"Yeah, it's been like forever since we last saw him," Frenzy agreed.

"He's in the command center. I trust you know how to get there?" Megatron asked.

"Yep!" both twins shouted.

Megatron smiled and turned back to the shock trooper. Barricade was staring at Solarwind in disgust.

"Barricade, this is your brother, Solarwind," Megatron introduced. "As for what we were talking about-"

"I have no other brothers. Carrier didn't have anymore after sire was killed from an Autobot sniper," Barricade growled.

"That's not true! Ratchet is my carrier and Optimus is my sire," Solarwind argued.

"Ratchet bonded to Optimus a bit before Cybertron was evacuated. Before then, Ratchet was in heat and Optimus helped him. That is how Solarwind came to be," Megatron explained. "Ratchet is carrying yet again. Unfortunately he doesn't have long to live. This... virus he has had since he was sparked has appeared. Something happened to make it shorten his life. It is possible that the sparkling he carries will not make it. There is also a chance he could die during the sparking."

"That's not possible. The virus is a slow killing one. He should have hundreds of solar cycles left," Barricade denied.

"I'm sorry Barricade. I wish there was another way," said Megatron.

"I'm... I'm going to go back to tell carrier what Knock Out found," said Solarwind.

"Take me with you. I... wish to see him," Barricade requested quietly.

~~~000

"Solarwind is back," Bulkhead announced.

Optimus looked up from his spot next to the medibay berth. He glanced at Ratchet before getting up. The groundbridge closed when Solarwind and Barricade came through. The new recruits pointed their guns at Barricade, prepared to shoot. Solarwind shrunk down a bit, looking at the new faces and having guns pointed at them.

"Autobots stand down," Optimus commanded. "Solarwind, welcome back. Your carrier wishes to see you."

"Good. I want to tell him what Knock Out told me," said Solarwind, heading towards the medibay.

"Barricade, what are your reasons here?" Prowl asked.

"Well... I... uh... came to see carrier. I heard that the virus is making him really ill. It could also kill him and the sparkling," Barricade explained.

"Sparkling? Barricade, please explain," Optimus said, spark racing and optics wide.

~~~000

"Carrier?" Solarwind asked, timidly walking up to the berth. Ratchet was propped up, reading a datapad. There were machines attached to him, monitoring. "Dad said you wanted to see me."

"Yes I do," said Ratchet, smiling and setting down the datapad. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Yeah, I've been away for a while. I came by and then disappeared again. Knock Out... told me what your scans mean," said Solarwind. He handed over the datapad. Ratchet took it and looked at the data. "I don't want you to die."

"Solarwind," Ratchet started, "there is nothing we can do."

"Barricade is also here. He came and wanted to see you," said Solarwind, looking down suddenly. "I'm sorry for being away for so long."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Just as long as you are safe," said Ratchet, pulling his son down to hug him. "Solarwind, if I don't survive the sparking-"

"No, you're going to survive."

"I said if. Now, if I don't survive... I want you to help raise your sibling. Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Ratchet looked past his son to see his oldest standing nervously in the doorway. He motioned him to come forward. Barricade shuffled forward, looking ashamed. Ratchet pulled him into a hug after letting Solarwind go. Barricade was on his knees, clutching Ratchet close and shaking as he cried. Solarwind took his leave, going into a room full of confused and saddened mechs and femmes.

"I'm so sorry carrier. For everything I've done," Barricade whispered. "I left you and my brothers when you needed me most. I hurt them and you. I couldn't even save sire when an Autobot sniper shot him."

"Shh... it's alright my son. You were trying to protect us," Ratchet soothed. "I'm just glad that you're still alive. No matter what you've done, I will always love you."

"I love you too carrier," Barricade choked out, his form shaking harder. "I promise to stay right by your side. I will help you with this carrying term and with the little sparkling."

Ratchet smiled and thanked his son. Barricade couldn't stop his tears. The mere thought of his carrier dying was too much to handle. He already lost his sire, he didn't want to lose his carrier. Barricade's tears subsided and Ratchet looked at him, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Now, go get your siblings for me. I haven't seen them in a very long time," said Ratchet. Barricade nodded and got up, heading to get his brothers.

~~~000

"They seem to be taking to Earth just fine," Megatron commented, watching his adoptive creations play around.

"Lazerbeak is happy to be with her siblings," said Soundwave.

"Indeed. I am going to assume Barricade won't return for quite a while. With Ratchet becoming ill, he will want to stay by his side," said Megatron. "Knock Out informed me earlier that the Synthetic Energon is the cause of the virus progressing as much as it did. I worry for the sparkling he carries as well. The chances of the sparkling living is very low."

"Let us hope that things will be alright with them," said Soundwave.


	6. Chapter 6

Barricade never left his carrier's side. He would often stay up late and take Optimus' place on berthside duty. He caught up with his family. It was strange knowing that Optimus was his step-sire and that he has step-siblings. He didn't call Optimus sire, or at least not yet. Each day was practically the same routine with caring for the ailing medic. It began with helping him drink energon and watching the monitors all day and night.

"How you doing today carrier?" Solarwind asked that night.

"I've seen better days. The sparkling is taking a lot out of me," Ratchet mumbled, rubbing his chest tiredly. "Not even you gave me this much trouble."

"I'm sure it'll be over before you know it. I hear it's an interesting experience. You feel life grow within and become bonded to it the instant it was conceived," Solarwind hummed. "I'll let you get some rest. Night carrier."

"Good night Solar," Ratchet returned, shifting around to get comfortable.

~~~000

"Is he awake again?" Megatron asked, turning to see his mate sitting up.

"Sonicbeat keeps me up until late," Soundwave answered. "Nothing can get him settled down."

"Must take after his siblings. I remember when you carried Rumble and Frenzy. It was as if they never recharged," Megatron chuckled. "I believe that Ratbat was the calmest last time you were carrying after the twins."

"Shame that their sire never wanted or loved them. Without you, they wouldn't be here now. Luckily Barge never knew when I was sparked," Soundwave said, lightly touching his face. Memories of his abusive, _former_ abusive, boss surfaced. "His violence would of killed them."

"Barge is not here anymore. I made sure he wouldn't touch you ever again. He may of been our owner in the Pits, but that did not mean he owned us. We were free the moment I killed him and he was replaced."

"That's why I love you. Even when we weren't bonded at the time, you cared deeply for me and them. They truly think of you as their sire."

"Try to get some rest," Megatron murmured softly.

Megatron pulled Soundwave close to him. Barge was a brutal mech, always taking what he wanted. But he was destroyed and that added to the fuel that began the war. The once silent mech rested his helm on silver chestplates, placing a servo over his chest. He knew that their son would be strong, just like his sire.

"Little one it is time to recharge now. Your carrier needs his rest and so do you," Megatron tried, helm near the gestational chamber. He placed on servo over the bump.

The sparkling kicked once before going still. The comforting sparkbeat of the warlord sent the sparkling into recharge, allowing Soundwave to recharge peacefully through the night. Soundwave sighed in relief as the sparkling stopped moving. The slim mech laid back down, going into recharge immediately. Energy was spent quickly for the growth of the new life. Soundwave's body was more fragile when it came to carrying.

Sunlight entered through the window, bathing the berth in its light. The couple upon said berth shifted, onlining for the day. Joints popped as they stretched, leaving the berth. Soundwave made his way into the washracks to clean up. Once he was finished, he left to the medibay to get checked on.

The silver warlord headed to the bridge, sending out a message to Solarwind. He wanted to visit and discuss with his brother about matters. The reply came in, a set of coordinates next to them. Soundwave walked in with a cube of energon in servo.

"Soundwave get ready. I have decided to talk with Orion. I do not wish for Sonicbeat to see war," Megatron said.

"Do you believe that we will be safe? All of us have done things that will lead to our deaths as punishment," Soundwave pointed out. "Sonicbeat will be raised in an orphanage."

"I will figure it out. I promise I will find a way to ensure we survive," Megatron promised. "Dreadwing will be in charge for now."

~~~000

"What is your reason for being here?" Optimus asked, blocking the medibay entrance.

"Orion I only wish to speak. I'm sure Solarwind has told you much. And... I wish to see how Ratchet is. I offer up my assistance when the time comes for him to spark," Megatron said, taking a step towards his brother. "I do not wish for young ones to be in war. I wish to end it and talk about what we want for ending it."

"Aren't you worried about Cybertron's restoration and what will happen when it goes back to normal?" Solarwind asked, remembering his dream.

"We will find a way to restore our planet and have equality. There shall be no hatred towards those who are different. The caste system will be eradicated forever. All will be free to be what they wish to be," Megatron preached. "Families will not be torn apart and ruined. It's just like what we want brother. It was wrong of me to begin this war. It was the way I was raised with violence to solve issues. I never meant to have it come this far. If I can go back in time, I would stop this.

"I cannot change time. If I did then Solarwind and so many will not be here today. Please Orion, I'm begging you to consider my offer. End this war and help revive our race. Give the upcoming generations a future."

Optimus thought over his options. It could be trick, but he could tell he was being sincere. He finally nodded, extending his servo as agreement. Megatron shook it, a smile on his face. Solarwind cheered, hugging Megatron tightly.

"Carrier will love to hear this. He got his wish for the war to end," Solarwind said, running off to the medibay. Ratchet was sitting up, talking quietly with Barricade. "Carrier guess what?! Uncle Megatron just ended the war. Sire agreed to his terms and it ended. There won't be anymore fighting!"

"That is wonderful Solarwind," Ratchet sighed. "Peace at last. Now we must find the remaining relics on this planet and find a way to restore our own planet."

Solarwind grinned and nodded. This was truly a wonderful day for all Cybertronians.

~~~months later

The Autobots rested for the day, bringing in the last of the relics found. Currently, Starscream and Optimus were trying to figure out how the Omega Keys worked. Knock Out and Breakdown tended to their little mech, Blockout. Soundwave and Ratchet were due soon, each a week apart. They stayed upon the warship until it was time.

"The Sea of Rust," Starscream gasped once they activated the keys.

"That is where we will find the Omega Lock and restore Cybertron," Optimus said. "We depart in three days."

"Then we must make preparations to Cybertron," said Megatron, looking at the coordinates. "Our planet will be perfect. With our combined powers, it will become a true Golden Age, just like we imagined."

For the next three days, both bases have been busy with getting ready for their departure for Cybertron. Knock Out administered a gel-like coating that will protect them against any harmful substances found in the Sea of Rust. The two leaders swiftly said farewell to their mates and family before leaving through the spacebridge. Solarwind whined when his sire said to stay behind until they were ready to be brought there after the restoration.

"I will stay behind as well. Carrier is going to need us to help him," Barricade said, a servo on his youngest brother's shoulder. Solarwind sighed as he watched them leave. "They will return young one. Your sire will bring all to Cybertron to see its glory once more."

"You're right," Solarwind said, cheering up a bit. "I'm going to go see carrier."

Barricade nodded and followed his brother to where their carrier rested. A monitor sat next to the berth, showing a live feed of the Sea of Rust. A large structure rose up out of the planet, creating a large portal shaped object. Each of the Cyber Keys went into a side of the podium underneath it, activating the Omega Lock. Solarwind stared in amazement as the planet he was sparked on came back to its rightful glory. Ratchet softly cried in happiness and longing. He wanted his son to be sparked on Earth and brought to Cybertron as one of the new generation that will be thriving there.

"It's so beautiful," Solarwind gasped in awe.

"I remember it all before the war," said Barricade. "Iacon, Kaon, Polyhex, Praxus. Crystal City, Tyger Pax, and so many more."

"Where were you sparked at 'Cade?" Solarwind asked.

"I was sparked in Praxus with my twin Prowl. Our younger brother Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sparked in Polyhex, and Smokescreen and Bluestreak were sparked in Iacon," Barricade answered. "My sire, Lightwave, is from Kaon and carrier is from Iacon."

"Where was I sparked carrier?" Solarwind questioned.

"You were sparked in Iacon and we stayed there until you were 5 in human terms and we left during the Exodus," Ratchet explained. "It was shortly before we left that when I bonded to your sire."

"Optimus is a good mech. I trust he has taken care of you well?" Barricade inquired.

"He has indeed. It is as if Lightwave is Optimus, but not at the same time."

"I miss sire. When I saw that he was going to be killed, I tried my best to stop him. I got the Autobots to get him to a medic and brought forth the one responsible. His name was Ultra Magnus. He told me that it was wrong for an Autobot to be mated to a mech from Kaon and supporting the Decepticons. Sire would never betray the Autobots, even if his life was in danger," Barricade explained, sitting down as a buried memory surfaced.

_Barricade ran through Tyger Pax, looking for any Autobots and reporting it to Megatron. What he saw was a mech with a sniper marking on him aim right at a pair of Autobots. When he got closer, he could see that it was aimed at his sire, who was helping a young yellow mech to the rest._

_"SIRE! Look out!" Barricade shouted, racing to the mech to stop him, but it was too late._

_BANG!_

_Barricade heard a pained scream rip through the air. His sire fell next to the scout he was helping, a hole in his chest. He snarled and tackled the mech who dared to attempt to kill his sire. The sniper struggled, but it was useless. The shock trooper had him pinned._

_"Why did you do it?! Why would you shoot your own?!" Barricade demanded._

_"He is a traitor to the Autobots. He supports the Decepticons and is from Kaon. He lost too many troops because of him!" the other snarled._

_"You fool! My sire would never betray his side, even if he was threatened! And you killed him for stupid reasons! I should kill you right now, but I will leave that up to the ones you hurt," Barricade growled, knocking him out. He dragged him to where his sire laid, the scout trying and failing to protect him. "Sire? Sire can you hear me?"_

_"Hey Barricade," Lightwave greeted with a small laugh. "Been a while my son."_

_"I'm so sorry sire. I tried to stop this piece of slag. He called you a traitor because you are from Kaon and support my side. I know you won't do that," Barricade explained, leaning his sire up against his chest. "If only I had been faster, you might have lived. I can feel you dying."_

_"Never expected... Ultra Magnus to do this," Lightwave gasped out, a small trail of energon leaking from his mouth. "I know you joined the Decepticons... to protect us. You care deeply for... your family. Keep it up... for me, will ya?"_

_"I promise to protect my brothers and carrier with my very life. Lord Megatron understands and supports me fully," Barricade whispered, the words getting caught up in his throat. "Sire... I don't want you to die. Please keep fighting. Carrier and my brothers need you still. I love you."_

_"I love you too my son," Lightwave murmured, falling unconscious._

_"I'll be back Scout. I'm going to go find help," Barricade said, carefully laying down his sire and racing off. He found the other Autobots. Prowl was there and knew that his brother was telling the truth. "Prowl, thank Primus. It's sire. He's been shot by a mech named Ultra Magnus. He's dying. And there's a scout injured too."_

_"Where is he? Someone get a transport quickly!" Prowl ordered. He grabbed his twin's shoulders and held on tightly. "Barricade bring me to sire now."_

_The shock trooper nodded and lead the small band to where he left the two wounded soldiers. Jazz put Magnus in cuffs and dragged him away in a different transport while two field medics jumped out of the medical vehicle and raced over to their patients._

_"We're losing this one! He won't last long if we wait to get him to base!" one said to the other._

_"Bumblebee has also taken heavy damage. Let's load them up and bring them to Ratchet," the other ordered._

_Prowl helped the medics before turning to his brother. Barricade looked down, shoulders shaking slightly as he struggled not to cry. The second-in-command brought his twin along with him, both sitting by their sire. When they arrived at base, Barricade refused to enter the medibay, only watching from a window with Prowl at his side. They both witnessed as their creators spent what little time they had together. Tears streaked down the oldest's cheeks, small cries leaving his voicebox._

_"This is all my fault Prowl. I wasn't fast enough to stop that mech from shooting him. I was to protect my family and I failed at that. Sire isn't a traitor. He would never do something like that. He was murdered by his own because he is from Kaon and supposedly supports my side," Barriacde ranted. "I'm so sorry brother. I failed and now sire is dead! I couldn't save him!"_

_"It's not your fault 'Cade. You tried your best and you got us. He spent his last moments with carrier before he died. If anything you made his suffering ease. Sire wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this outcome. If anything Ultra Magnus is to blame," Prowl reassured, hugging his twin close as they both cried. "Megatron will understand why you came here. You know that he cares about us through you because he cares about you. Stay for a bit and be here for our younger brothers. It will do them good to have all of us there for his burial."_

Barricade blinked away the memory. It was still painful to think about his sire, even if he had moved on. Lightwave had meant everything to the black and white mech and his family. Ratchet rested a servo on his son's, giving it a slight squeeze and a smile.

"Lightwave would be very proud of you if he can see you today," Ratchet said softly. "He has always been proud of you, even if your mistakes because you learn from them. He'll be so happy to see you when your time comes to join the Allspark."

A sharp pain hit him. He gasped and clutched his abdomen, knowing that it was time. Knock Out immediately rushed over, scanning the elder medic.

"Knock Out get him out now! Don't worry about me just cut him out now before my spark fails!" Ratchet gritted out.

"Right," Knock Out said, getting out a scalpel and cutting into the soft metal. "Barricade get Solarwind out. He shouldn't see this."

Knock Out didn't wait for any reply. Ratchet screamed and arched slightly. He felt his spark start to fail him and hoped that the younger mech could save his son. Twin cries echoed in the medibay, the red medic handing them to Soundwave and Breakdown to care for while he patched his patient up. The monitor beeped rapidly as the elder began to die. He attached a transportable life support, stabilizing the weakening spark. Barricade walked back in with his brother after a few minutes.

"He doesn't have long," Knock Out said. "I wager that he won't make it through the night. Best to say your goodbyes while you can."

"Thank you for trying Knock Out," Barricade whispered. He grabbed his carrier's servo, bringing it close to his spark. "I'm here carrier. The others will return soon."

"Where... is he?" Ratchet asked, voice full of pain.

"Right here. A mech and femme," Breakdown said, bringing the crying sparklings to him.

The femme was red, white, and orange with baby blue optics. Her twin was red, orange, and yellow with tiny flames on him. His cyan blue optics shined with tears as he saw his new family. Ratchet reached out and touched them before growing limp, optics dimming.

"So beautiful," Ratchet whispered. "Help raise them well my sons."

~~~000

Optimus walked through the spacebridge, having already informed those left behind to prepare for departure. Barricade walked along side his carrier, aiding him in walking. Once they stepped onto the metal surface of Iacon, Ratchet let out a small laugh. He was finally home. Solarwind brought his new siblings, showing his sire the wonderful bundles of joy.

"Prime... I'm sorry. I tried my best but he doesn't have long," Knock Out informed. "It would be best if you spent as much time as you could with him. He needs his family with him. And he leaves the sparkling names up to you."

"Thank you Knock Out. We knew that this was a high possibility," Optimus said, optics saddening.

The Prime walked over to his mate, helping in supporting him. It was a sad but joyous time for all. Megatron observed his brother as he struggled with this hard time. He knew of something that could help before it was too late. He blasted off to go gather what was needed. Ratchet summoned his sons to his side, knowing that this would be the last that he would see them.

"You have all grown strong. You know that I don't have much longer so I say this now. I love you all. Your new siblings will need you to be there for them," Ratchet said with a small smile. He gasped and fell, Optimus going down with him and supporting him against his own frame.

"You're not really going to die on us Doc Bot, are you?" Miko asked from her spot next to the weakened medic.

"I'm afraid so Miko. I am glad to have you as part of our family. All of you," Ratchet said, looking down at the small humans. He reached down and wiped away her tears before moving onto Raf and finally Jack. The children grabbed onto his servo, crying into the cool metal. "I'm sure you can teach them about Earth."

"You were the best Ratch. Thanks for everything you've done for us," Raf choked out.

"Carrier, we haven't told anyone yet, but Jazz is sparked. I wanted you to be the first," Prowl said, his harden attitude fading away as he fought back tears. "I will make sure they know of you."

"Tell sire that we miss him," Barricade added in.

"It pains me to say this, but I must. Ratchet, I can feel how much pain you're in. You may go to the Allspark and rest. You deserve it," Optimus said quietly, reaching for the life support to shut it off. Ratchet stopped him and kissed him once last time.

"I love you Orion," Ratchet muttered tiredly, his servo gripping the black one.

"I love you too." Optimus took a breath and shut the machine off. Ratchet closed his optics, a hint of a smile on his faceplates. This was how he always wanted to die; surrounded by family and on his home world once more. Optimus finally allowed the built up liquid pour down his face and drip onto his love. That was it. Ratchet wasn't suffering anymore and was reunited with his first mate. He didn't notice when the machine was taken away and the rest leave.

"Hot Rod and Turnfire will have a wonderful future. I promise," Optimus whispered to the cooling frame brokenly. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron flew as quickly as he could back to the ailing mech. He had the cure, some of the cybermatter. He knew that Primus spoke to him and knew what to do. When he landed, he saw Optimus crying over his deceased mate's frame. He landed and slumped. He had failed. He wasn't quick enough to stop the expected death.

"Orion?" Megatron called out softly, the jar dropping softly to his side but didn't break.

"He's finally in peace," Optimus whispered brokenly. "I knew that he was suffering and let him go. He deserves the rest."

"I have a way to save him. It's not too late Orion," Megatron rushed, picking up the dropped item and hurrying over.

~~~Primus' realm

Ratchet looked around at the black void he stood/floated in. A bright light caught his optics and he looked towards it. There, surrounded by the white light, was Lightwave. The two ran to each other, embracing and never letting go. Lightwave greeted his mate with a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and he frown. Ratchet frowned as well.

"Lightwave? 'Wave what's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"You can't stay here. You're needed back with the living. You have two sparklings to raise now," Lightwave said softly.

"No! No I don't want to leave you again! It's been too long since we were together," Ratchet denied. "Please 'Wave. I want to stay with you."

"Not right now love. Primus is sending you back. He allowed me to see you once more," Lightwave said. "Now go enjoy your life. You're healed. I will call you home when it's your time."

~~~000

"Orion," Ratchet whispered breathlessly.

"It worked Megatron. He's back," Optimus cheered, helping his mate sit up. "Don't try to move too much love. Megatron used the cybermatter to bring you back."

"Lightwave. I saw him again," Ratchet said, a smile growing on his face. "He said that my purpose wasn't finished yet. He would call me home when it was truly my time."

"That is good. Now let's go tell the others. I'm sure Turnfire and Hot Rod are awake by now," Optimus said, lifting the medic up and bringing him to Iacon where the Prime's housing unit stood. He had commed the others to meet there. The reunion was a joyous one, Solarwind jumping into his arms. The humans thanked the former warlord for bringing their friend and family back to life.

The two sparklings cooed and reached out to their creators. Hot Rod went to Ratchet and Turnfire went to Optimus. The creators looked at their new additions with love, introducing them properly. They celebrated and Optimus sent out a message to any surviving Cybertronian, telling them that the war has ended and that Cybertron was back as well. It would be a while for them to return, so they got things back to normal.

Miko was excited about the new planet and went exploring with Bulkhead explaining everything that he remembered. Wheeljack accompanied them to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Each bot claimed their old homes, loving the feeling there. Barricade took Solarwind to tour the planet, explaining each city and what made it special. The young mech soaked in the new data, wanting to know all about his new home.

He was told stories of the planet by the team, but never imagined it would be this amazing. Barricade even took him to Crystal City to see the glorious and famous flowers and plants that grew on the world. He picked a beautiful white crystal flower to take back to his carrier when they made it back to Iacon.

A blast shot off next to the two brothers as they drove back to Iacon. Barriacade transformed and raised his blaster at whoever dared to fire upon them. A large purple mech with a cannon fired again, hitting the black and white mech's shoulder. He snarled in pain before turning to his brother.

"He's the one that tortured me," Solarwind realized.

"Solarwind get out of here! I'll protect you! Go and tell Optimus what's happening!" Barricade commanded.

Solarwind nodded quickly before racing off. Barricade turned back to the attacker, baring his dentas at him in warning. The two ran at each other, fists drawn back and ready to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Solarwind raced back to Iacon as fast as his body was capable. He sped into the housing of the Prime, transforming and flipping over his new siblings. The sparklings cooed and clapped, wanting more of the action. Optimus and Ratchet looked up from their place on the couch. Solarwind placed his servos on his knees, holding up one with a digit in the air as he caught up with his processor.

"Sire... carrier, it's Barricade," Solarwind gasped out, standing straight.

"Solarwind slow down. Now, calm down and tell us again. Slowly," Ratchet said.

"Barricade is in trouble. A mech showed up and started shooting at us. He's the same one that tortured me," Solarwind said slowly, terror entering his form and voice. "'Cade is hurt. I don't know how badly now."

"Ratchet, prepare your medical kit. I will gather the troops. Solarwind, take me to Barricade," Optimus ordered.

"What about Hot Rod and Turnfire?" Ratchet asked.

"Smokescreen can watch over them," Optimus replied.

~~~000

Barricade snarled as he was struck in the back. This mech fought well, but dirty at the same time. Another mech showed up, breathing fire and slashing at the shock trooper. Barricade rolled away from the flames, shooting at the beast. Shockwave took this chance to attack from behind, knocking Barricade into Predaking. The beast grabbed his victim in his jaws, clamping down tightly and shaking him.

Barricade gritted his dentas as the sharp teeth punctured into him. He was thrown and scratched before rolling to a stop. He weakly got up, only for a giant paw to pin him down again. Shockwave stalked up and bent down, looking at the former Decepticon with what seemed to be pity in his optic. His clawed servo traced grey faceplates with mock gentleness.

"Hello again Barricade. Have you been well?" Shockwave asked.

"Get slagged creep," Barricade snarled, clenching his servos as Predaking dug into his back. Energon trickled from the corner of his mouth on the left. "That all you got Shockwave? A pet? It'll take a lot more than a few scratches to bring me down."

"I can assure you that Predaking can kill you easily," Shockwave said, standing up straight. "You know what to do my creation. Make it messy, painful, but quick. Reinforcements will appear shortly."

Predaking roared before attacking, shredding plating and splitting open energon lines. Barricade let out short screams, keeping it mostly inside. The dragon turned him over, tearing away his chestplate easily. The sound of transformation sounded louder than normal as Predaking changed. He knelt down to sit on the damaged stomach before leaning down and tracing the spark with his talons.

"Such a bright spark," Predaking murmured, slightly digging in. "I promise it will be slow."

Predaking went in deeper. Barricade couldn't arch because of the weight on him, but he screamed loudly. White hot pain entered his soul, burning deeply. He could feel his family through the bond shouting his name. He sent love to them. As weak as they were, they were still felt.

~~~000

Ratchet sped faster once he heard his son and felt his pain. He noticed the rest of his sons also felt the pain, going as fast as they could. At last they could see the offenders off in the distance. Megatron flew ahead of the rest, transforming and landing on the new mech. Shockwave tried to escape, but Starscream shot him with a stasis beam. Predaking twisted in Megatron's grasp, but it was useless. He stood down, surrendering in peace.

"Barricade!"

Prowl gently and carefully touched his twin. The energon staining the metal and planet was still fresh. Ratchet opened his kit and searched through it, getting started on stopping the bleeding. A servo rested on the medic's, stopping him. Barricade stared at his carrier with pained optics, giving him a soft smile.

"It's fine carrier," Barricade whispered. "I'll be fine."

"'Cade what are you talking about?" Sunstreaker asked, kneeling down as well with the rest of his brothers.

"Search the bond. I'm... beyond damaged," Barricade chuckled. "Not how I would imagine my death. But... it's a warrior's death."

"You got hurt because of me," Solarwind said, form shaking as he fought off tears. "I should of stayed behind and helped you."

"Then you would be dead. 'Wind, you did me proud. You... got them." It was becoming harder to fight off the darkness. "Keep it up."

"Barricade, you protected Solarwind from Shockwave. Well down my son," Optimus praised, joining the family.

"You ain't so bad... as a sire. Glad... carrier... chose you." Barricade relaxed, finally in peace. He welcomed the darkness with a smile. He had done the honorable thing and it felt right.

~~~000

"You made me so proud Barricade," Lightwave said. Barricade turned to the voice, embracing its owner. "Hello my son."

"Sire I've missed you so much," Barricade said, loving the feeling of seeing his sire once more.

"You have a choice my son," Lightwave said, staring down at red optics. "You can go back to them, or you can stay here with me. It's a big decision so take as much time as you need. There's no rush."

~~~000

Optimus stared out the window at the rising dawn. Knock Out and Breakdown offered to fix Barricade's frame. Ratchet didn't do much anymore, simply mourning for his oldest. Barricade had a good life, one with honor and love. The Prime only regretted not knowing him better. He turned from the window and went to the berth, looking at Ratchet's recharging frame before moving on.

Cries from his son and daughter came from the room across the hall. He got two bottles of energon for them before walking up to them. He had learned that Turnfire was to be fed first or else she would be fussy all day. Hot Rod waited patiently for his turn, smiling up at his sire. Once Turnfire was done, Hot Rod was fed. After that task was finished, the Prime left them to play on the floor, sitting nearby and leaning against the wall.

"You two would of enjoyed Barricade," Optimus said softly. "He knows how to protect those he loves. I'm sure he would also spoil you thoroughly. I do not know much about him, but I can tell his spark was pure. His noble act yesterday proved it."

The sparklings cooed, crawling over and climbing on their sire. Optimus brought them up to his chest, telling different stories that he remembered from his own youngling years. It brought him true happiness and peace. This was how he always wanted his life. Once more arrived on the planet, he would make a new High Council with mechs and femmes he trusted. Starscream already was on his list.

~~~000

"Why did you do it?" Megatron interrogated, slamming his servos on the table.

"Barricade is a very unusual specimen to study," Shockwave answered. "He has a body and mind like no other. Not even his twin could match it perfectly. But so does that youngling. I believe his name is Solarwind."

Megatron growled and slapped the once loyal mech. It disgusted him that one would experiment on his own for his own sick pleasure and curiosity. He stormed out of the room before he did anything rash. The next was Predaking. He was sitting calmly on the berth, not even drawing his weapons or acting hostile. As the former warlord got closer, he saw scars along the dark neck. Abuse.

"What is your name?" Megatron asked, sitting across from the larger.

"I am called Predaking, leader of the Predacons," Predaking announced. "Sadly I am the only Predacon. My creator has been unable to recreate more of my kind."

"Your creator is a very sick and disgusting mech," Megatron commented. "He's abused you, hasn't he?"

Predaking stayed silent. He was told to keep quiet about what happened to him. Megatron traced the scars, feeling how terrible they healed. It hurt to see that anyone could suffer like that.

"If you side with me, I can stop the abuse. I will also find a way to bring back your kind. You shouldn't suffer or be the last," Megatron promised. "Come with me Predaking and live a better life."

Predaking thought about it. A life with no pain and suffering sounded promising. He nodded, taking Megatron's servo in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

"Unbelievable," Predaking whispered, seeing what the Omega Lock had done to the Predacon bones. Living in a wasteland were his kind. Megatron had found them while patrolling around Cybertron.

"They have agreed to having you as their leader. This land will belong to the Predacons," said Megatron. "With you as their leader, they can live peacefully with our kind."

"Thank you so much Megatron. How can I ever repay you?" Predaking asked.

"Friendship and trust is enough Predaking," said Megatron. "Go and live with your Predacon brethren."

Predaking raced down, being greeted by his fellow Predacons. Megatron smiled and left, heading back to Iacon. Along the way he met up with an Earth vehicle. The mech transformed, startling the former warlord.

"Barricade? How in the Allspark are you here?" Megatron asked.

"I have been given the chance to live once more, although only for the span of two years," said Barricade. "I have unfinished business with helping raise my siblings."

"Then we should go inform the others of your return," said Megatron. "Ratchet has indeed missed your presence."

~~~000

Barricade had been greeted with love from his family. He had explained that he would be staying for two years, which saddened a lot of mechs. He cheered them up by saying that it was still a bit away. His carrier was the most understanding to what must be done.

"Optimus, I meant what I said," said Barricade when the two were in private. "You aren't Lightwave, but you are similar to him."

"And you are a good example. Your family was protected thanks to your efforts during the war. I have seen you work with my Autobots whenever your brothers were out in the field," said Optimus, placing a servo on the shock trooper. "It would be my honor to become a second sire to you, even with our limited time together."

Barricade smiled and nodded.

~~~000

Three new sparklings were sparked on Cybertron within a year. Arcee and Cliffjumper had two little ones, one sparked and the other given a protoform. The oldest was Gatejumper, a red and blue slender mechling that had his carrier's body but sire's looks. The second was by accident during a merge, the tiny spark forming but no body. Knock Out had found a protoform and transferred the spark into the body, creating a light teal femme with silver highlights.

Ironhide and Chromia had a little femme around the same time as Gatejumper's sparking named Sundance. Her body was yellow fading into orange and had her sire's attitude. Hot Rod, Turnfire, and Blockout were excited to have more playmates than just themselves. Barricade remained a guardian to his youngest siblings and bonding with Solarwind as well as catching up with his other brothers.

The two years quickly approached their end, every bot dreading it. The day before the time ended, Barricade said his farewells and promises of watching them from the afterlife. There were tears shed, but Barricade wasn't afraid. He knew his sire would call him home. The Praxian, Prime, and old medic went out to a cliff where the sun was setting over Iacon.

Barricade leaned against his carrier and Prime, watching the sun set. The two creators just stayed silent as they waited for the time to come. Barricade was the one to break the silent.

"Thank you, both of you," said Barricade. "I lived a good life. I have no regrets."

As the day slowly faded away, so did Barricade. The two elders saw the ghostly form of Lightwave take Barricade's servo and walk off, both disappearing. Ratchet just sat there, missing his oldest son, but knowing that it was his time. He felt content and in peace. Optimus finally got them up, heading back home.

Cybertron was perfect as more boths came home after millions of years. Optimus had gone out and retrieved the Allspark last year so that new generations could join the multitude. His children will grow up in peace as a new Golden Age took place.


End file.
